Konoha Academy
by MyBlackCherry
Summary: Karena dikeluarkan dari sekolah lamanya, Sasuke dipindahkan di Konoha Academy. Banyak hal yang tak ia duga sebelumnya terjadi begitu saja saat ia menyetujui tawaran Kabuto.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

SasuSaku's FanFiction

.

.

Selamat Membaca! :)

.

.

"Mau atau tidak kau harus masuk ke sekolah itu Sasuke!"

"Hn, terserah apa kata Kaa-san, aku tidak peduli."

Uchiha Sasuke, anak dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto saat ini sedang memandang Konoha City dengan tatapan datarnya. Ya, sebentar lagi ia akan kehilangan kebebasan saat bersekolah di sekolah lelaki dahulu. Sekarang ia akan menjadi murid di Konoha Academy, sekolah yang memiliki asrama.

"Kita sudah sampai, Sasuke-kun." ucap Mikoto sambil tersenyum. Sasuke turun dari mobil dan mengambil kopernya.

"Maaf Kaa-san tidak bisa mengantar sampai di dalam, temui kepala sekolah dulu dan jangan lupa hubungi Kaa-san, oke?" ucap Mikoto yang hanya ditanggapi dengan gumaman tak jelas Sasuke.

"Jaa nee, Sasuke-kun!"

Setelah menatap kepergian ibunya, Sasuke membalikan badan dan menatap gerbang Konoha Academy.

"Hn, menyebalkan." gumam Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

.

.

Uchiha bungsu itu memasuki kompleks KA yang sangat luas. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke gedung sekolah dan mencari ruang kepala sekolah. Namun kehadirannya langsung disambut oleh dua orang siswa dengan baju yang urakan.

"Hoi, siapa kau?" tanya seorang murid berambut pirang.

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke maka membuat pemuda itu geram sendiri.

"Hei, aku bicara padamu!"

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan kicauan pemuda pirang itu dan hanya melewatinya begitu saja dan masuk kedalam sekolah.

"Cih, sepertinya dia menantang kita, ayo laporkan pada Juugo-sama."

RUANG KEPALA SEKOLAH

"Uchiha Sasuke, senang melihatmu disini, semoga selama berada di Konoha Academy kau bisa menjaga sikapmu agar tidak seperti di sekolah lamamu, sebelumnya aku perkenalkan namaku, Senju Tsunade, kepala sekolah Konoha Academy."

"Hn."

Tsunade mendecih mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Khas Uchiha sekali, pikir kepala sekolah cantik itu.

"Baik, banyak yang akan kusampaikan padamu. Selama di Konoha Academy kau harus tinggal di asrama, waktu jam malam hanya sampai pukul 11 malam saja. Lewat dari itu kau akan ditangkap guru pengawas dan akan dibawa paksa ke kamarmu."

Tsunade mengambil jeda sejenak. "Lalu, jika kau bolos kau juga akan dipaksa guru untuk masuk ke kelasmu. Dilarang berbuat hal-hal yang kau lakukan di sekolah lamamu, yaitu berkelahi. Jangan sekali-kali masuk kedalam asrama wanita atau tidak kau akan terima akibatnya. Yah, selebihnya kau akan diberitahu teman-temanmu, saat ini pergilah ke asrama dan pakai seragam lalu menyesuaikan diri dengan sekolah ini, semoga beruntung." ucap Tsunade. Sasuke pun keluar menuju asramanya.

Saat berada didepan asrama ia dihadang oleh tiga orang siswa yang dua diantaranya yang menganggu Sasuke tadi.

"Ini Juugo-sama orang yang tadi pagi. Sepertinya dia murid baru." adu pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Hm, murid baru yah, menarik, tahan dia!" pintah Juugo.

Lalu dua anak buahnya pun segera menahan Sasuke namun dengan lekas Sasuke menapik tangan anak buah Juugo.

PUK!

Sasuke memukul anak buah Juugo karena salah satu dari mereka berusaha memukulnya.

"Aku tidak punya masalah dengan kalian." ucap Sasuke datar.

Juugo mengepalkan tangannya kesal. "Beraninya kau!" Juugo pun menyerang Sasuke dan berhasil dihindari Sasuke.

PUK!

Dengan satu pukulan Sasuke memukul Juugo hingga terjatuh. Namun dengan cepat Juugo berdiri dan memukul Sasuke. Akibatnya, satu pukulan dari Juugo mengenai lengan Sasuke.

"Kau!"

"Berhenti!"

Guru pengawas menghentikan perkelahian Sasuke dan Juugo.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini?! Cepat masuk kelas dan belajar! Jangan berkelahi disini!"

Juugo dan anak buahnya berlari menuju kelas sementara Sasuke hanya menatap mereka dengan datar.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memakai seragam?" Tanya guru pengawas tersebut.

"Aku anak baru."

"Kalau begitu masuklah ke asrama dan ganti seragammu itu!" pinta guru pengawas itu.

"Hn."

Sasuke pun memasuki asrama dan mencari kamarnya. Setelah mendapatkan letak kamarnya, Sasuke mengatur barangnya dan mengganti bajunga dengan seragam Konoha Academy, yaitu kemeja putih dengan rompi biru berlambang Konoha Academy.

"Cih sial, apa yang ada dipikiran Kaa-san sehingga memasukkanku kesekolah sampah ini?!"

"Sekolah sampah eh?" suara baritone seseorang terdengar dari pintu kamar Sasuke.

"Hn, siapa kau?"

"Namaku Kabuto, aku mungkin akan menjadi temanmu selama berada di sekolah ini. Kau?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hm... Mau berkeliling sekolah? Kalau kau mau, temui aku saat istirahat nanti, aku akan ada di bagian tengah gedung sekolah. Sampai jumpa."

Tanpa mendengar jawaban Sasuke, Kabuto meninggalkan pemuda itu begitu saja.

.

.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto?"

Uzumaki Naruto, ketua Club Atlet di Konoha Academy, ia adalah kapten basket sekaligus disebut-sebut sebagai 'The King Of Konoha Academy'.

Lalu gadis yang ditemuinya saat ini adalah Haruno Sakura, gadis yang paling diincar di Konoha Academy, termasuk incaran Naruto dan juga salah satu siswi pandai di Konoha Academy.

"Mau ke kelas bersama?" tawar Naruto sambil memasang cengiran khasnya.

"Boleh, ayo!"

Sakura dan Naruto berjalan bersama di kelas mereka, kelas 2-1.

"Ohayou jidat dan Naruto!" sapa Yamanaka Ino, pacar dari salah satu ketua Club Seni di Konoha Academy.

"Ohayou juga Ino. Tumben kau tidak bersama kekasih mayatmu itu." seru Sakura sambil tertawa.

Naruto juga ikut tertawa sementara Ino memandang Sakura sebal. "Enak saja mengatakan Sai-kun mayat, dia itu tampan tahu, kulitnya saja yang terlalu putih—"

"—seperti mayat, HAHA!" sambung Naruto disertai tawa kerasnya.

"Ugh, tidak lucu tahu!" seru Ino kesal.

"Oke, oke, maaf."

"Oh ya, apa kalian sudah tahu ada murid baru di kelas ini?" kata Ino tiba-tiba.

"Aku belum mendengarnya, bagaimana denganmu Naruto?" tanya Sakura sambil memandang Naruto.

GREB

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto merangkul Sakura dan tampak berpikir. Sementara Sakura sepertinya tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

'Modus.' pikir Ino dalam hati sambil tersenyum geli saat melihat Naruto merangkul Sakura.

"Aku sih belum tahu, siapa yang mengatakannya padamu Ino?"

"Ya ampun itu sudah menjadi hot news di sekolah kita asal kalian tahu, katanya nama pemuda itu Uchiha Sasuke, tadi pagi saat kedatangnnya saja dia sudah berkelahi dengan si Juugo yang berbadan besar itu!"

"Benarkah? Wah, tampaknya dia hebat!" Puji Sakura, tanpa menyadari perubahan raut muka Naruto.

'Uchiha Sasuke ya? Menarik.' pikir Naruto sambil menyeringai.

.

.

Jam pertama telah selesai, Sasuke pun menemui Kabuto di dekat pintu masuk gedung sekolah atau ruangan yang berada di tengah gedung sekolah. Pada jam sebelum istirahat Sasuke belum masuk kelasnya karena dipanggil oleh Tsunade atas kejadian tadi pagi.

"Kau datang juga, ayo ke kantin, ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu," Kata Kabuto sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

Sasuke pun mengikuti Kabuto dari belakang menuju kantin. Saat sudah sampai Kabuto dan Sasuke mengambil makanan mereka dan duduk di tempat dekat jendela

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan?" tanya Sasuke.

Kabuto pun mengalihkan pandangannya di seluruh penghuni kantin dan Sasuke mengikuti arah pandang Kabuto.

"Kua lihat sekumpulan orang dengan badan atletis itu? Mereka adalah club atlet dan ketua mereka adalah Uzumaki Naruto raja sekolah ini atau bisa dibilang penguasa sekolah ini." jelas Kabuto.

"Lalu?"

"Yang menghadangmu tadi pagi adalah anak buah Naruto, dia selalu menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mem-bully anak baru laki-laki."

"Hn, kenapa?"

"Hmm... alasannya hanya simpel. Itu karena Haruno Sakura."

"Hn?"

"Kau lihat gadis berambut merah muda yang duduk disampingnya?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura yang tampak seperti sedang berncanda dengan temannya.

"Naruto sangat mencintai Sakura, karena itu dia tidak ingin ada yang memiliki Sakura selain dirinya."

"Konyol sekali alasannya." ucap Sasuke.

"Memang, sangat egois bukan? Maka dari itu aku punya penawaran untukmu."

"Penawaran?"

"Iya, penawaran untuk menghancurkan Uzumaki Naruto dan merebut apa yang semua dimilikinya termasuk Haruno Sakura. Bagaimana?"

"Hn, aku tidak tertarik sama sekali." jawab Sasuke.

"Kesempatan ini hanya datang sekali, Uchiha. Kau bisa menggantikannya sebagai raja di sekolah ini."

"Akan kupikirkan."

"Baiklah, kuharap kau dapat menggunakan kesempatan emas ini," ujar Kabuto sambil menyeringai.

TBC

.

.

.

Hallo semuaa! kayaknya udah lama aku nggak nonggol hehe :D

Aku mendapat ide buat fic ini karena aku lagi hebo"nya main game yg namanya 'bully'. Aku terinspirasi dari game itu sehingga aku buat fic ini tapi aku jamin ceritanya akan berbeda dengan cerita yang ada di game itu :D

aku minta saran dari readers semuanya ya lewat review tentunya, terima kasih karena mau membaca fic aku :D


	2. Chapter 2

g

"Memang, sangat egois bukan? Maka dari itu aku punya penawaran untukmu."

"Penawaran?"

"Iya, penawaran untuk menghancurkan Uzumaki Naruto dan merebut apa yang semua dimilikinya termasuk Haruno Sakura. Bagaimana?"

"Hn, aku tidak tertarik sama sekali." jawab Sasuke.

"Kesempatan ini hanya datang sekali, Uchiha. Kau bisa menggantikannya sebagai raja di sekolah ini."

"Akan kupikirkan."

"Baiklah, kuharap kau dapat menggunakan kesempatan emas ini," ujar Kabuto sambil menyeringai.

.

.

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

SasuSaku's FanFiction

.

.

Bel tanda berakhirnya jam istirahat telah berbunyi. Sakura, Naruto, Sai dan Ino masuk ke kelas mereka.

"Kenapa murid baru itu tidak masuk tadi pagi?" tanya Sakura pada Ino.

"Tidak tahu, mungkin dia dipanggil Tsunade-sensei karena kejadian tadi," jawab Ino.

"Oh begitu ya," Sakura pun menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di belakang Sai dan Ino. Tiba-tiba saja suara pertanda akan ada pengumuman terdengar.

'Perhatian untuk seluruh anggota club atlet diharapkan berkumpul di gedung olahraga saat ini, sekali untuk seluruh anggota club atlet diharapkan berkumpul di gedung olahraga saat ini. Terima kasih.'

"Ah, kenapa harus sekarang sih?" ujar Naruto. Sakura tertawa geli.

"Pergilah Naruto, Guy-sensei bisa menceramahimu seharian mungkin kalau kau terlambat," saran Sakura. Naruto tersenyum lebar dan menatap Sakura.

"Baik aku pergi dulu ya, Sakura-chan."

Naruto pun berjalan keluar kelas, namun baru satu langkah ia membalikan badan dan menatap Sakura.

"Ada yang kelupaan!"

CUP!

Naruto mengecup singkat pipi Sakura yang sekarang sudah berwarna merah muda dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

"Cieee..."

Sorakan teman-temannya langsung terdengar begitu Naruto keluar kelas. Sakura sendiri masih terdiam dengan wajahnya yang merona.

"Ciee.. Jidat kau dan si bodoh sudah seperti pasangan kekasih saja. Kapan jadian eh?" goda Ino.

"Bukankah Naruto sudah menembakmu Sakura?" tanya Sai dengan senyum datarnya. Sakura menatap Sai tajam karena kembali mengungkapkan hal itu.

"Diam Sai!"

Sai dan Ino pun terkikik geli melihat Sakura yang sedang ngambek itu.

Tak berapa lama, Kakashi-sensei guru sejarah sekaligus wali kelas 2-1 masuk kedalam kelas bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Selamat siang semua, hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu," ucap Kakashi pada muridnya dan Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Semua yang ada di kelas menatap Sasuke ngeri.

'Dingin sekali.' pikir Sakura

"Hanya itu Uchiha-san?" tanya Kakashi meyakinkan.

"Hn."

"Hah khas Uchiha sekali. Baiklah, kalau begitu kau boleh duduk di—"

"—pink. Aku mau duduk dengan gadis berambut pink itu," seru Sasuke memotong ucapan Kakashi.

Sakura terkejut, karena memang tidak ada yang memiliki warna rambut merah muda di kelas ini selain dirinya. Banyak gadis yang terlihat kesal.

"E-eh maaf tapi sudah ada yang duuk denganku," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum canggung.

"Hn, aku akan duduk disana." Kakashi hanya menghela napas dan membiarkan Sasuke duduk disebelah Sakura.

Melihat ada tas yang berada di tempat duduk barunya, Sasuke mengangkat tas itu dan meletakannya di bangku kosong yang ada di sebelah Chouji.

Banyak yang menatap Sasuke karena telah berani menempati tempat 'sakral' itu.

"U-Uchiha-san le-lebih baik kau pindah sebelum hal yang kau tidak inginkan terjadi," bisik Sakura pada Sasuke namun hanya ditanggapi dengan gumaman tak jelas oleh Uchiha bungsu itu.

"Dia sepertinya cari gara-gara dengan Naruto," bisik Ino pada Sai yang ada didepan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Ya, mungkin Naruto akan sangat marah setelah mengetahui hal ini. Baru dia yang berani duduk disamping Sakura apalagi menempati tempat Naruto," bisik Sai pada Ino.

.

.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Sakura tidak tenang karena memikirkan apa yang akan Naruto perbuat setelah mengetahui hal ini.

"Baiklah, sebelum bel aku akan memberikan kalian tugas untuk mencari tentang sejarah-sejarah yang ada di dunia, terserah kalian akan memilih apa, tugas ini kelompok yang anggotanya adalah teman sebangku kalian. Tugas ini akan di kumpul minggu depan. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti!"

TENGG!

Bunyi bel sekolah pun berbunyi pertanda jam pelajaran telah berakhir. Ada rasa lega dalam diri Sakura saat mengetahui Naruto belum kembali dari gedung olahraga. Semua murid sudah keluar kelas kecuali Sakura, Ino, Sai dan murid baru itu, Sasuke.

Sakura mengambil tas Naruto yang dipindahkan Sasuke tadi lalu berjalan keluar bersama Ino dan Sai untu pergi ke gedung olahraga.

Baru satu langkah, Sakura ditahan oleh tangan kekar seseorang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hn, bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?" ucap Sasuke langsung pada intinya.

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk membuat tugas kelompok. Bagaimana kalau hari ini?" Sakura tampak menimang-nimang tawaran Sasuke.

"Baiklah."

Ino dan Sai saling bertatapan. Lalu Sakura menghampiri Ino dan Sai dan memberikan tas Naruto pada Sai.

"Tidak usah khawatir, katakan pada Naruto aku ada tugas di asrama" ucap Sakura.

"Tapi kau tahu 'kan bagaimana Naruto?" ujar Ino.

"Dia tidak akan mencariku kalau aku sedang ada tugas di asrama."

"Baiklah kami duluan, ayo Sai-kun."

Sakura pun kembali menatap Sasuke dengan senyumnya. "Ayo, Uchiha-san." Sasuke pun berjalan bersama Sakura.

"Bagaimana kalau mengerjakannya di Perpustakaan saja? selain dekat dengan asrama kita juga bisa dengan tenang mengerjakannya disana?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk dan mereka pun pergi ke perpustakaan.

.

.

Naruto yang baru saja selesai bermain basket segera menuju tempat duduk dan minum untuk istirahat sebentar. Dilihatnya disana ada Sai dan Ino.

"Mana Sakura?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Sakura sedang ada tugas di asrama, tidak usah khawatir," ucap Ino. Sai memberikan tas Naruto pada pemiliknya.

"Kami kembali ke asrama duluan, Jaa,"

Setelah kepergian Sai dan Ino, Naruto menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya Sakura berada di tempat aman sekarang, jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir lagi.

"Hey Naruto! Ayo lanjutkan latihanmu!"

"Baik sensei!"

.

.

"Hm... sepertinya sampai disini dulu tugasnya, nanti tinggal kita ketik dan print saja Uchiha-san."

"Hn. Sasuke."

"Eh?"

"Panggil aku Sasuke saja," ucap Sasuke sambil menatap Sakura datar. Sakura pun mengangguk.

"Ah, baiklah, Sasuke-kun!" ucap Sakura dengan senyum manisnya. Ada rasa senang dihati Sasuke saat Sakura memanggilnya dengan 'Sasuke-kun'

"Hn, biar kuantar ke asrama."

Sasuke pun menarik tangan Sakura dan mereka keluar dari asrama sambil berjalan beriringan.

Saat berada di depan asrama perempuan, Sakura terasa membeku saat melihat Naruto sedang menatapnya atau lebih tepat menatap Sasuke yang sedang menggandeng tangan Sakura dengan tajam.

"Cih, tugas di asrama hah?"

"Na-Naruto ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, aku dan Sa-Sasuke-kun sedang mengerjakan tugas ber—"

"Sasuke-kun? Kau bahkan tak pernah memanggilku begitu, Sakura-chan," lirih Naruto sambil menunduk. Sakura makin merasa bersalah.

"Naruto—"

BUAGH!

Naruto langsung memukul wajah Sasuke hingga Sasuke terjatuh begitu saja.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Naruto pun menduduki perut Sasuke dan memukulnya berkali-kali. Sakura tampak akan menangis. Banyak yang telah berkumpul disana.

"Naruto hentikan!"

Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan akhirnya membalas pukulan Naruto. Mereka saling adu pukul hingga Tsunade selaku kepala sekolah dan kepala asrama laki-laki menghentikan perkelahian itu.

"Cukup, Uzumaki! Uchiha!"

.

.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini hah?! Mencoba menjadi pahlawan? Kalian seharusnya tahu tempat! Ini sekolah, bukan tempat berkelahi!"

Sasuke dan Naruto masih diam tak berniat membantah apa yang dikatakan oleh Tsunade.

"Uchiha, kau baru saja memulai sekolah hari ini dan kau sudah dua kali berkelahi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan padamu, tapi jika kau mengulanginya lagi aku tidak akan segan-segan menelpon ibumu!"

Naruto menyeringai. Lalu, Tsunade menatap Naruto.

"Kau, Uzumaki! Sudah kubilang walaupun kau memang disebut-sebut sebagai penguasa sekolah, kau tidak harus berlaku seenaknya! Satu kali lagi hal ini terjadi orang tuamu akan menghadapku!"

"Mengerti?"

"Ya, sensei."

"Hn."

"Pergi ke ruang kesehatan dan setelah itu kembali ke asrama."

Sasuke dan Naruto keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. Sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, Naruto sempat berbisik padanya.

"Jauhi Sakura."

"Hn, tidak akan. Dia gadis yang menarik," ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Naruto menggeram marah. Sasuke pun langsung meninggalkannya.

.

.

Sasuke memasukki ruang kesehatan dan bertemu dengan Kabuto.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku ini ketua anggota kesehatan, jadi wajar saja aku disini. Berkelahi eh?"

"Hn."

"Bagaimana tawaranku?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Hn. Aku setuju." Kabuto pun menyeringai.

"Bagus, kita hancurkan Uzumaki itu bersama."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"Cih, tugas di asrama hah?"

"Na-Naruto ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, aku dan Sa-Sasuke-kun sedang mengerjakan tugas ber—"

"Sasuke-kun? Kau bahkan tak pernah memanggilku begitu, Sakura-chan,"

"Bagaimana tawaranku?"

"Hn. Aku setuju."

"Bagus, kita hancurkan Uzumaki itu bersama."

.

.

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

SasuSaku's FanFiction

.

.

Naruto memasukki kelas sendirian, tanpa Sakura ataupun Sai dan Ino. Tampaknya ia masih kecewa dengan ketiga sahabatnya itu karena sudah membohonginya kemarin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempatku?" tanya Naruto marah pada Sasuke yang duduk di tempatnya.

"Hn, ini sudah jadi tempatku jadi pindahlah," ucap Sasuke lalu melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya.

SRETT

"Kubilang minggir, bodoh!" teriak Naruto sambil mencengkram kerah seragam Sasuke.

"Naruto hentikan!" suara Sakura membuat semua yang ada di kelas menatapnya. Saat baru saja tiba di kelas bersama Sai dan Ino, ia langsung disambut oleh perkelahian Sasuke dan Naruto kembali.

"Apa belum puas kalian berkelahi kemarin hah?!" bentak Sakura yang sudah gusar melihat Naruto dan Sasuke berkelahi.

"Dia menduduki tempatku dan kau tahu aku tidak suka itu, Sakura." ucap Naruto tajam. Bahkan sudah tidak ada lagi tambah 'chan' dibelakang nama Sakura.

"Maaf Naruto, tapi itu memang sudah menjadi tempat Sasuke-kun saat kemarin kau tidak ada di kelas," jelas Sakura.

"Sial! Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Sakura-chan?! Kenapa kau membelanya hah?" Teriak Naruto yang telah melepaskan cengkramannya pada Sasuke dan berpindah mencengkram kedua bahu Sakura.

"Aku tidak membelanya Naruto, berhentilah menyelesaikan masalah dengan kekerasan!" ucap Sakura.

"Ck, sial." Naruto menendang meja lalu keluar dari kelas.

"Hah, kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini?" gumam Sakura.

.

.

Jam istirahat telah tiba, sampai saat ini juga Naruto belum masuk ke kelas. Hal ini tentu membuat Sakura khawatir, Naruto belum pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Sakura, ayo ke kantin!" ajak Ino.

"Kau saja, aku tidak lapar," tolak Sakura halus.

"Baiklah, tapi kalau kau lapar pergilah ke kantin," kata Ino dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dari Sakura.

Ino pun pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang saat ini hanya sendiri di kelasnya.

"Kenapa tidak ke kantin?" suara seseorang mengagetkan Sakura yang sedang melamun.

Terlihat di depan pintu kelas, Sasuke berdiri sambil membawa tas plastik berwarna putih.

"Aku sedang tidak lapar," jawab Sakura.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan duduk disamping gadis itu. Tas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya diletakan di ataa meja.

"Makanlah."

"Eh?"

Sasuke membuka tas tersebut dan mengambil sebuah snack yang ia beli tadi di kantin. "Makanlah walaupun sedikit, kau bisa sakit jika tidak makan." ucap Sasuke sambil memberikan Sakura snack tersebut.

"Terima kasih." Sakura tersenyum lalu mengambil snack itu. Ia pun memakannya.

"Sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Uzumaki itu apa?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura menunduk dan tersenyum. "Naruto itu dia adalah sahabatku sejak kecil, dulu saat aku masih di kecil tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku dan hanya Naruto lah yang mau berteman denganku hingga sekarang," cerita Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura balik.

Sasuke menatap kedua iris emerald Sakura yang saat ini juga memandangnya.

"Hn, tidak apa. Hanya ingin tahu saja."

.

.

DUK DUK DUK

BRAKK!

Berkali-kali Naruto memantulkan bola basket yang saat ini dimainkannya dan melemparkan kearah ring dengan kasar. Tidak ada satupun lemparannya masuk pada ring tersebut.

Bisa dibilang Naruto saat ini sedang galau. Ya, galau karena Haruno Sakura. Ia tidak bisa terima tentang kedekatan Sakura dengan murid baru itu. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Lihat saja, akan kuhancurkan kau Uchiha!"

BRAKK

Lagi-lagi lemparannya tidak masuk. Karena kesal Naruto membanting bolanya asal dan menggelinding ke pinggir lapangan. Sementara Naruto membaringkan tubuhmua di lantai lapangan basket.

Bola itu menggelinding sampai didepan kaki seseorang gadis berambut indigo. Gadis itu mengambil bola tersebut dan membawanya kearah Naruto.

"U-Uzumaki-san i-ini bo-bolanya." ucap gadis itu dengan malu-malu. Naruto menatap wajah gadis itu yang sudah sangat merah akibat penampilan Naruto saat ini yang bisa dibilang sangat acak-acakan namun keren.

Naruto mengenal gadis itu. Ia adalah Hyuuga Hinata gadis yang sudah pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto namun ditolak. Hinata juga adalah gadis yang selalu mengikuti Naruto dimanapun Naruto berada.

Naruto bangkit berdiri dan mengambil bola ditangan Hinata. "Terima kasih," ucap Naruto pelan lalu berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang berdiri di tengah lapangan.

"Masih tetap seperti dulu." gumam Hinata sambil menunduk sedih.

.

.

Sasuke kembali ke asramanya. Entah kenapa ia selalu memikirkan Sakura sejak kemarin. Bahkan, ia bisa senyum-senyum sendiri hanya karena memikirkan Sakura. Hei, apa kau mulai gila Sasuke?.

Saat didepan pintu ia melihat Kabuto yang sedang berdiri disana.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku punya rencana untuk mengawali permainan kita, Sasuke." ucap Kabuto sambil menyeringai. Sasuke berjalan memasuki kamarnya dan mengajak Kabuto masuk.

"Apa rencanamu?"

"Besok ada pendaftaran anggota tim basket. Kau bisa main basket kan?"

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu aku ingin kau mendaftar dan masuk kedalam tim basket lalu merebut posisi Naruto sebagai kapten tim. Bagaimana?"

"Hn, aku setujuh."

"Baiklah, lalu bagaimana dengan Haruno Sakura? Kulihat kau dekat dengannya."

"Hn, dia gadis yang menarik." ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. Sementara Kabuto hanya menanggapinya dengan wajah datar

.

.

TBC

hai maaf lama update :)

Akhir-akhir ini saya lagi banyak tugas di sekolah, jadi nggak bisa update kilat, maaf kalau chapter kali ini nggak panjang._.

Hm untuk sekedar info, mungkin fic ini utk chapter depan akan lama update karena saya ada ujian semester._.

oke saatnya balas review kalian :)

Febri Feven: ya, ini sdh lanjut ;)

Guest: hehe iya :D

Auchan154: hehe makasih, ini chapter 3nya udh update;)

Terima kasih utk yg udh review, fav dan follow fic ini. Jika berkenan silahkan review lagi :)


End file.
